Removable, all-whether floor mats in vehicles are known in the art. The floor mats can cover the floor area where the feet of the driver or passengers rest. These are typically made of a rubber-like material, such as a thermoplastic elastomer (TPE). This gives the floor mats an all-whether property, protecting the cloth or fabric material beneath from dirt, snow, mud, water, etc.